Tentang Si Bodoh dan Si Keras Kepala
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yah, Rua mana tahu kalau gadis galak berbonus keras kepala yang mau disahabatinya itu super aneh. Sudah terlanjur mendekat dan tidak ada niat menjauh. Kalau begitu, ya, jalani saja./ OC as main lead. Gender bender. Polygamy hints./ Request from Razen - Ayam.
**Tentang Si Bodoh dan Si Keras Kepala**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Yah, Rua mana tahu kalau gadis galak berbonus keras kepala yang mau disahabatinya itu super aneh. Sudah terlanjur mendekat dan tidak ada niat menjauh. Kalau begitu, ya, jalani saja.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Satou Masahi  & Hikokubu Masahiro

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Generation Next**_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **Manjoume Kurohoshi** © Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _AR_ , karakter orisinil sebagai salah satu pemain utama, _gender bender_ , poligami, mungkin _OOC_ , beberapa istilah asing, beberapa bahasa informal, tidak suka jangan dibaca, dll.

 **.**

 **Untuk** Razen - Ayam **tersayang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rua Anderson menyatakan bahwa dirinya bukan pecinta fiksi. Tentang roman pun, bisa dibilang ia buta.

Sepasang manik keemasan milik Rua memandang novel bersegel plastik yang ada di genggaman adik perempuan kembarnya.

"Apa-apaan pandanganmu itu?" Adiknya, Ruka, menatap sebal Rua sambil menjauhkan novel di tangannya dari Rua.

"Jika mau beli buku, sebaiknya beli yang bermutu sedikit. Itu sudah novel roman keberapa yang kaubeli bulan ini?" Rua bertanya, mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya protes dengan benda yang sepertinya akan saudaranya beli.

"Berisik, ah, Rua. Tolong lihat dulu berapa pak kartu yang kaubeli bulan ini, baru protes." Cuek, Ruka berjalan meninggalkan Rua menuju ke kasir. Tentu saja Rua mengikuti dengan wajah sebal. Inginnya, sih, membalas, namun tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Sebesar kecintaan Ruka pada novel-novel bergenre menjijikkan—menurut Rua—yang berjejer di rak toko buku tempat mereka singgah sebentar, Rua juga mencintai permainan _Duel Monster_. Hampir setiap minggu Rua pergi ke toko mainan hanya untuk mengecek pak-pak kartu _Duel Monster_ terbaru dengan harapan bisa segera mengalahkan idolanya, Fudou Yuusei, Si Penyelamat Dunia. Sangat benar pernyataan Ruka yang mengimplikasikan bahwa Rua menghabiskan sebagian besar uangnya hanya untuk membeli kartu.

"Bersyukurlah aku hanya membeli novel. Kau hanya belum tahu apa yang dikoleksi Kurohoshi."

Rua mengernyit mendengar nama "Kurohoshi" disebut.

Manjoume Kurohoshi, keponakan Yuusei sekaligus adik dari mantan teman satu sekolah Si Kembar yang baru mereka kenal ketika liburan mereka ke _Neo Domino City_ bulan itu. Menurut informasi Anthony Bruno Borrelli yang juga tingal bersama Yuusei di _Poppo Time Shop_ , Kurohoshi memang baru tinggal bersama Yuusei dan Bruno di toko jam tersebut ketika ayah Kurohoshi yang menjadi sepupu Yuusei pindah ke _Neo Domino_. Katanya, sih, Kurohoshi malas di rumah, soalnya kadang ayahnya suka cerewet, walau Bruno rasa itu hanya alasan sampul agar Kurohoshi diizinkan Yuusei tinggal bersama mereka.

Kurohoshi galak dibonus pendiam kalau kata Rua, tetapi langsung manis di depan Yuusei, Bruno, atau Ruka. Kadang-jadang Rua kesal karena merasa dirinya didiskriminasi.

"Kurohoshi? Setahuku dia cuma suka membaca fiksi, sama sepertimu. Hanya saja, ia lebih suka membaca komik."

Memang benar, setiap datang ke tempat Yuusei, gadis itu pasti selalu membawa komik atau telepon genggam ke mana-mana.

Ruka tersenyum misterius, membuat Rua semakin heran.

"Coba cek telepon genggamnya atau komputer personalnya. Kalau bisa, sekalian acak-acak meja belajar di kamarnya."

Rua memandang Ruka ragu. Memang apa yang dikoleksi Kurohoshi sampai Ruka bisa tersenyum menyebalkan—menurut Rua—begitu?

Baru saja Rua ingin bertanya, suara penjaga kasa yang mengurus buku yang dibeli Ruka duluan terdengar.

"Mau sekalian novel _The Choices in Your Hand_ , Kak? Novelnya sedang best seller."

Sepasang manik keemasan Ruka yang persis dengan milik Rua bersinar saat melihat buku yang ditunjuk kakak perempuan penjaga kasir.

"Ah, iya, sekalian novel ini." Ruka mengambil novel itu untuk dihitung harganya sekalian oleh kasir, sementara wajah Rua tertekuk.

Pasti roman picisan lagi. Hilang sudah niatan Rua bertanya.

Yah, sudahlah. Toh, ia bisa mencari tahu sendiri.

 **~XxX~**

Setelah dari toko buku, Rua dan Ruka melanjutkan niat mereka untuk berjalan sampai ke _Poppo Time Shop_. Niatan awal mereka tadinya adalah mencari Yuusei. Liburan harus dimanfaatkan baik-baik dengan melepas rindu pada sahabat terkasih, 'kan? Namun, tampaknya tujuan Rua agak melenceng dari semula.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan di kota sejak datang?" Yuusei bertanya setelah menyajikan teh untuk Rua dan Ruka. Mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di gudang _Poppo Time Shop_ —yang dirombak Yuusei menjadi ruang kerja sekaligus ruang tamu sesuai kebutuhannya.

"Sebelum ke sini, aku mengajak Rua ke toko buku. Tadinya hanya mau beli satu novel, tetapi malah jadi du—"

"Yuusei …."

Panggilan serius dari Rua sukses membuat Ruka menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Ruka dan Yuusei sama-sama menoleh ke arah Rua yang saat itu mengenakan ekspresi serius yang agak di luar karakter seorang Rua.

"Ada apa, Rua?" Yuusei bertanya, bingung.

Ruka sendiri juga tampaknya tidak sadar sejak tadi saudara kembarnya banyak diam setelah "dikerjai" sedikit.

"Kurohoshi di mana?"

Satu pertanyaan sukses membuat dua perempuan di hadapan Rua bengong.

Sebenarnya, tidak heran kalau Rua bertanya. Daritadi, Kurohoshi yang hobinya mondar-mandir "mengganggu" Yuusei atau Bruno bekerja memang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya Rua bertanya dengan wajah minim humor. Dapat dipastkan ia terlalu memikirkan perkataan Ruka di toko buku.

Setelah berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Rua dengan baik, Ruka langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Penasaran dengan ucapan seseorang, ya, sepertinya?" Ruka terkekeh pelan, sementara Rua mendengus kesal.

Yuusei menatap Rua heran, kemudian menjawab, "Kalau Kurohoshi, … tadi ia bersikeras ikut memilihkan buket bunga untuk pernikahanku bersama Zora, jadi …."

Tanpa Yuusei melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua kembar bersurai rumput itu sudah bisa menebak sendiri.

Pernikahan, Yuusei memang akan melaksanakannya tidak lama lagi. Selain untuk liburan, pernikahan Yuusei juga menjadi faktor mengapa Rua dan Ruka kembali ke _Neo Domino City_ bulan itu.

Mengapa Yuusei tampak senggang sekali walau akan segera menikah? Mudah saja. Pernikahan semua diurus kedua calon Yuusei. Yuusei tidak mau repot, toh, memang dari awal ia tidak berniat menikah. Merepotkan, mesti pakai gaun, perhiasan, perias wajah, keluar biaya pesta, habis waktu mengurus pesta dan berkas-berkas, serta berbagai hal-hal merepotkan lain. Ini saja ia mau menikah karena surat wasiat ibunya.

Tunggu, "kedua calon"? Ah, iya, memang. Yuusei menikah dengan dua orang. Kiryuu Kyousuke, sahabatnya sejak remaja, dan Antony Bruno Borrelli, rekan kerjanya yang berwajah persis dengan sahabatnya yang meninggal pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kalau ditanya kenapa calonnya ada dua, Yuusei akan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak suka dipaksa mengikat hubungan dengan satu orang saja. Lagipula, pada pasalnya, Yuusei lebih suka bersahabat daripada menjalin hubungan cinta, repot katanya, tidak luas lingkungannya.

Intinya, mungkin dapat disimpulkan bahwa Yuusei bukan monogami. Bisa jadi Yuusei malah berniat cuma bersahabat lebih akrab dengan kedua calonnya. Turut berduka saja untuk kedua calon, deh. Yuusei memang agak terbelakang kepintarannya kalau soal hubungan antar manusia, apalagi sampai jenjang pernikahan.

"Lalu, kembalinya kapan?" Rua kembali bertanya.

Yuusei semakin bingung. Tumben Rua sampai mau repot-repot menanyakan soal orang lain sedetil itu. Biasanya, kalau orang yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat, Rua paling hanya mengeluh saja.

"Entahlah. Memangnya ada apa?" Yuusei kembali bertanya, takut-takut kalau Rua ada urusan penting dengan kerabatnya yang satu itu.

"Eh, itu, aku …." Rua tampak kelabakan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rua harus memastikan sesuatu pada Kurohoshi. Bukan begitu, Rua?" Ruka melirik saudara kembarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rua mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata adik kembarnya.

"Iya! Aku harus—"

"—Memastikan apa?"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam, kemudian saling melirik. Tunggu, siapa yang barusan berbicara?

Ruka? Bukan. Yuusei? Juga bukan. Rua? Boro-boro, ucapannya saja dipotong suara itu.

"Rua-kun ada urusan denganku?"

"WUAAA!"

Rua terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara di sebelah kanannya—yang seharusnya tidak ada orang.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap duduk dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat orang yang dipanggilnya kaget, ia terseyum manis.

"Oh, maaf, aku membuatmu kaget, ya? Hehe."

Rua yang masih kaget mengerjapkan matanya singkat, kemudian berdehem karena malu.

"Bukannya 'hehe', 'kan?! Hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung!"

Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah, Kurohoshi malah tertawa senang, membuat Rua semakin sebal.

Ruka dan Yuusei hanya bisa memutar otak, berusaha mengingat sejak kapan Kurohoshi duduk di sebelah Rua. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan gadis itu.

"Oh, iya, Yuu-Nii!" Kurohoshi berteriak senang memanggil Yuusei. Wanita bersurai hitam itu pun menoleh ke arah Kurohoshi. "Zora menyuruh Yuu-Nii ke toko jam. Martha sedang berkunjung."

Dengan sigap, Yuusei langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan ke sana."

"Aku ikut!" Ruka berseru, kemudian ikut berdiri.

Dahi Kurohoshi berkerut.

"Luna, mengapa tidak mengobrol denganku saja?" tanya Kurohoshi heran. Ruka tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Kurohoshi.

"Martha meneleponku kemarin. Aku disuruh menemuinya secepat mungkin. Karena kebetulan Martha di sini, bukankah sebaiknya sekalian aja aku menemuinya sekarang?"

Kurohoshi memasang wajah malas dan tidak suka.

"Ya, sudah. Sana pergi. Hush!"

Ruka tertawa melihat Kurohoshi mengusirnya sambil membuang wajah.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Ayo, Yuusei."

Tanpa basa-basi, Ruka menarik Yuusei sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan gudang luas itu, meninggalkan Kurohoshi—oh, iya, ada Rua juga.

Kurohoshi duduk dalam keheningan, tampaknya masih kesal dan tidak ada niat mengajak bicara pemuda di sebelahnya. Mungkin ia masih sebal karena teman ngobrolnya menghilang—dan ini membuat Rua agak kecewa karena dirinya seakan tidak dianggap, dan mungkin memang tidak.

Oh, sial, Rua "ditinggal" Kurohoshi yang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya entah sejak kapan. Tampaknya Kurohoshi lupa Rua ada urusan dengannya. Yah, memang pada dasarnya Kurohoshi menganggap itu bukan urusannya.

Eh, tunggu, telepon genggam …?

Si pemilik manik keemasan mengernyit. Bukankah tadi di toko buku, Ruka berkata ….

"Ah, sial …. Label kapalku sepi sekali, sih …."

Jari-jari bergerak di atas layar sentuh membuat Anderson Sulung penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemiliknya.

"Ikh, sial, mataku ternoda!"

Rua mengintip diam-diam—kalau tidak diam-diam pun sepertinya tetapi tidak akan ketahuan.

"Anakkuuu …!"

Kurohoshi buru-buru memencet tombol di samping telepon genggamnya, kemudian layar menjadi gelap.

"Aaaaaah!"

Kedua tangan menutup sepasang manik cokelat yang terpejam erat. Kepala menggeleng berkali-kali. Jelas penyebabnya adalah apa yang ada di layar telepon genggam tadi.

Tetapi, apa?

Di sisi lain, Rua terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku dan mata melebar.

… Saat itu juga, Rua menyesal sudah mendapat kesempatan mengintip beberapa milisekon sebelum telepon genggam Kurohoshi dikunci oleh pemiliknya ….

Saat Rua sadar dari bengongnya, Kurohoshi sudah tergeletak di lantai, meringkuk.

Biasanya yang suka bertindak aneh sambil teriak-teriak itu namanya _fangirl_. Tetapi, karena sudah melihat apa yang ada di layar telepon genggam Kurohoshi, Rua tidak bisa berpikiran bahwa Kurohoshi adalah _fangirl_ biasa.

"Sial …. Terlalu manis …."

Masa, sih, Kurohoshi itu ….

"… _Fujoshi_ …?" Tambahkan "tingkat akut" di belakangnya.

 **~XxX~**

Rua tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana. _Doujinshi Boys Love_ setumpuk dengan _rate_ aman, atau sedikit dengan _rate_ sangat tidak aman.

"Apa? Kenapa tatapanmu begitu? Katanya mau lihat. Tinggal pilih saja, kotak yang besar atau kecil?"

Dua kota berjejer. Yang satu berukuran besar berwarna merah, yang satu lebih kecil dengan warna hitam, setengah kali besar kotak yang besar. Rua merasa dirinya seperti Bawang Putih yang ditawari pilihan labu sekarang. Bedanya, ia sudah tahu apa isi kotaknya.

Kadang pemuasan rasa penasaran perlu pengorbanan yang sulit ….

"Be-besar …." Dengan ragu, Rua menunjuk kotak terbesar dari dua kotak yang disodorkan Kurohoshi padanya.

Kurohoshi mendengus, kemudian menyingkirkan kotak yang kecil dan meletakkannya ke atas meja belajar di sebelahnya sambil menoleh ke atas—karena posisi permukaan meja belajar lebih tinggi darinya dan Rua yang saat itu dengan duduk bersila di atas lantai kamar berkarpet merah.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?

Mudah saja. Rua sekadar memberanikan diri untuk mengakui bahwa ia tadi sempat melihat gambar dua pemuda saling "berpelukan" di layar telepon genggam Kurohoshi dan bertanya apa Kurohoshi menyukai "benda-benda" seperti itu.

Di luar dugaan. Bukannya dijawab, Rua malah ditanyai apa dirinya mau coba melihat koleksi Kurohoshi dengan mata berbinar dari Si Penanya. Tidak sengaja mengiyakan karena masih dilanda rasa kaget, pemuda bersurai rumput itu diajak ke kamar Kurohoshi—yang biasanya hanya bisa dimasuki Yuusei, Bruno, dan Ruka—dan disuruh pilih satu di antara dua koleksi "laknat" Kurohoshi.

Sepertinya dapat dipastikan kalau Kurohoshi betul-betul _fujoshi_ —tingkat akut.

Tutup kotak merah besar terbuka, menunjukkan jejeran buku. Dengan antusias, Kurohoshi mengeluarkan buku-buku itu satu per satu.

"Nah, nah. Ini semua kapalku. Yang setumpuk ini dari _Harume Koibito-chou_ …. Yang setumpuk ini dari _Kageko no Karate_ …. Yang ini dari _03-Specter_ …. Yang ini dari _Ashita kara Akuma_ …. Terus, yang ini dari _Saikou Hitomebore_ —eh! Jangan dibuat lecek, ya!"

Rua tertawa kering. Untuk memegang salah satu saja masih berpikir 100 kali dulu, bagaimana membuat lecek?

Kurohoshi menutup kotak merah di hadapannya, kemudian menyingkirkannya ke samping. Senyum antusias merekah di wajahnya.

"Nah, ayo, baca! Bacaaa! Baca satu!"

… Rua merasa dirinya sedang dihukum atas kebodohannya bertanya soal ke- _fujoshi_ -an seorang wanita sebelum ini …. Ingatkan Rua untuk tidak pernah lagi ikut campur dalam urusan tingkat ke- _fujoshi_ -an seseorang …. Atau mungkin, ini sebenarnya berkah? Karena, tidak biasanya Kurohoshi sudi menatapnya lama seperti saat itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cuma coba baca satu juga tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Rua menelan ludahnya. Merasa tidak kuat dipandangi terus, ia pun mencoba mengulurkan tangannya ke tumpukan buku di hadapannya, menelaahnya satu-satu untuk dipilih.

"Ingat! Jangan lecek!"

Rua menghela napas lelah. Ia heran. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang tadinya seakan menganggapnya debu sekarang malah antusias mengajaknya bicara terus? Apa saat Ruka juga baru tahu soal hobi Kurohoshi, gadis itu juga dibeginikan?

… Kekuatan hobi memang super ….

Rua terus melihat sampul satu buku demi satu buku. Setekah melihat sebagian besar sampul, Rua paham satu hal. Hampir semua sampul _doujinshi_ milik Kurohoshi ada lelaki berwajah manis, imut, atau cantik.

Oh, baiklah, sepertinya Kurohoshi suka tipe lelaki seperti i—eh, tunggu ….

Rua melirik Kurohoshi yang masih menatapnya, menunggu. Sejujurnya, Rua agak senang karena untuk kali itu, Kurohoshi tidak mengalihkan tatapan seperti biasa saat ditatap balik.

"Hoshi …."

"Apa? Sudah pilih?"

Oh, dan sudah tidak mengomel dipanggil dengan sebutan "Hoshi".

"Bukan. Hanya penasaran. Daritadi aku lihat cowok berwajah identik cantik, imut, atau manis di—"

"IYA, 'KAN?! MIRIP WANITA, 'KAN?! APALAGI TAKAJI! _BISHOUNEN_ SUPER YANG SALAH JENI—"

"Ehem!"

Rua berdehem, berusaha menghentikan Kurohoshi sejenak dari ocheannya. Kurohoshi menghentikan kereta kata-katanya, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya heran. Tampaknya ia sadar Rua ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tipe pria kesukaanmu itu … jangan-jangan yang seperti mereka, ya?"

 _Krik. Krik. Krik._

Hening.

Bengong.

 _Ting!_

Sadar.

Hah? Apa katanya? "Tipe pria"?

Wajah Kurohoshi memerah.

"OTAKMU ITU SEDENG, YA?! INI PARA _UKE_ BERMUTU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIHIBAHKAN KE _SEME_! INI ANAK-ANAKU! KALAU TIPE ANAK, SIH, IYA! LAGIPULA KENAPA JADI NYAMBUNG KE TIPE PRIA?! BE-BEGO!" Kurohoshi berteriak kesal. Kalau tidak ingat di hadapannya adalah buku-buku yang didapatnya dengan keringat, darah, dan uang, ia pasti sudah melempar salah satunya ke wajah Rua.

Kurohoshi memberitahu sambil berteriak. Kalau sudah begitu, Rua tahu ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hei, hei, Rua sendiri tidak mengerti Kurohoshi terlalu mudah dimengerti atau apa sampai ia paham sifat gadis itu kurang dari dua minggu.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kurohoshi? Sampai malu begitu pula.

"Oh, jadi, mau punya anak yang tipenya begini?"

 _BUGH!_

Sesuatu yang lembut sukses mencium wajah Rua dan jatuh di atas buku pada pegangan dan tangan pemuda itu tepat setelah pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan.

"Apa-apaan, sih?!" Rua protes, memasang wajah kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Hanya kesal saja karena otakmu terlalu bodoh." Kurohoshi membalas acuh tak acuh. Tampaknya suara beroktaf tingginya sebelum ini menghilang entah ke mana.

Merasa kalau gadis di hadapannya sudah malas mendengar suaranya, Rua tanpa sadar membuka buku terakhir yang berhenti di tangannya sebelum ini, kemudian membaca dengan kesal.

Kurohoshi melirik. Diam-diam, senyuman tipis—yang tampak agak mengerikan bagi orang awam—terpasang di wajahnya.

"… Paling jauh sampai seperti apa …?" Suara Rua terdengar. Kedua manik emasnya belum teralih dari halaman doujinshi di hadapannya.

Kurohoshi mengerjap. Wajahnya tampak bingung seketika.

"Apanya?"

"Romansanya."

"Oh, paling _french ki_ —"

"HAH?!"

Rua menoleh ke arah Kurohoshi. Sepasang permatanya melotot tak percaya dan mulutnya menganga, sementara Kurohoshi malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Itu biasa, 'kan?"

Rua tertawa kering. Biasa? Iya, kalau pasangan lawan jenis. Lah, ini?!

Eh, tidak-tidak. Pasangan lawan jenis pun Rua tidak sudi lihat. Ia bukan cowok mesum yang hobinya melihat begituan!

Kurohoshi tampak kesal melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah. Kembalikan, sini."

Rua mengernyit heran.

"Tidak kuat, 'kan? Kembalikan."

Tangan terulur, wajah tampak datar. Rua bingung. Kenapa mendadak Kurohoshi yang menyuruhnya membaca malah minta bukunya dikembalikan? Masa ia sedang masuk masa labil wanita?

"Kembalikan, Bodoh. Aku tidak sudi bukuku dibaca oleh orang yang hobi diskriminasi seperti—"

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Rua berteriak sambil menjauhkan buku di tangannya dari jangkauan Kurohoshi.

Kini, giliran Kurohoshi mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa? Itu wajahmu tampaknya tidak suka."

"Pria itu harus memegang kata-katanya! Kalau kukatakan akan kubaca, ya, akan kubaca!"

Kurohoshi memandang Rua dengan tatapan aneh. Padahal tadi Rua sama sekali tidak berkata akan membaca, hanya mengiyakan untuk melihat.

"Aduh, terserah, deh. Kalau kau tidak kuat, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab. Saranku, cepat berhenti berhubung aku sedang waras." Kurohoshi berkata sambil membuang wajahnya dari Rua.

Si Pemuda bermanik emas terawa kering. Ternyata Kurohoshi sadar kalau ia terlihat sempat tidak waras tadi.

Setelah itu, Rua menghela napasnya. Dirinya berkeringat dingin saat kembali memandangi buku di pegangannya.

Santai, Rua. Santai. Anggap saja ini uji nyali. Lagipula, cuma sampai _french kiss_. Cuma sampai _french kiss_! Tidak ada yang lebih menjurus! Bayangkan saja yang submisif itu wanita!

Rua menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya. Setelah yakin dirinya sudah siap, ia membuka buku di pegangannya.

… Mama Edo yang saat ini sedang reuni ke Kampus Utama _Duel Academia_ …, mohon kuatkan hati Rua ….

 **~XxX~**

Kurohoshi bengong saat menyadari waktu sudah lewat dua jam sejak ia tidak mengacuhkan Rua dan sibuk membaca buku-buku yang seharusnya Rua baca juga.

Gila. Sudah sejam dan belum ada teriakan aneh—jijik—dari Rua? Kurohoshi merasa menyesal telah meremehkan Rua. Ternyata hatinya kuat juga.

Oh, lihat saja. Bahkan, wajahnya tampak benar-benar serius saat membaca. Lucunya, tidak ada keringat-keringat aneh dan ekspresi tidak kuat seperti saat kembaran Kurohoshi—Manjoume Hiiro alias Sly—yang membaca buku-buku itu.

Kurohoshi sebenarnya ingin memanggil, namun tidak enak. Habis, Rua sepertinya seru sekali membaca doujin-doujin kesayangan Si Gadis bermanik cokelat gelap.

Kurohoshi agak tersentak saat Rua mendadak menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Kurohoshi mengernyit. Rua kelihatan senang sekali. Benar-benar ekspresi yang tidak diduganya.

Rua berbalik menatap Kurohoshi setelahnya. Entah mengapa, perasaan Kurohoshi menjadi tidak enak, apalagi setelah melihat senyum Si Pemuda berambut rumput melebar.

"Hoshi~! Sudah selesai semua~! ADUH!"

Kurohoshi melayangkan bantal ke kening Rua. Kesal, Rua mengusap-ngusap keningnya sambil menatap garang Kurohoshi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasakan hawa makhluk penuh kemenangan yang menyebalkan."

Rua mengernyit, kemudian menoleh ke sekitarnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan makhluk dengan hawa yang Kurohoshi maksud—hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, 'kan?

Rua, kau itu bodoh atau apa, ya?

"Ah, tahu, ah! Bahas buku-buku ini dulu!"

Kurohoshi makin bingun. Bukan hanya membaca tanpa mengeluarkan reaksi-reaksi aneh, sekarang pemuda itu mau membahas apa yang dibacanya?

"Sepertinya homo kesukaanmu itu … tidak seperti homo di bayanganku …."

Kurohoshi mengernyit.

"Maksudya?"

Rua menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Biasanya, aku membayangkan homo itu dua-duanya cowok beroto—"

"IH, TOLONG, JANGAN SEBUT, DEH!"

Rua mengerjap. Lah, kok, ia dipotong? Ia salah bicara?

"Aku paling ogah lihat _seme_ dan _seme_! OGAH!"

 _Seme_ dan _seme_ itu—oh …. OOOH …. Rua paham maksudnya. _Fujoshi_ memang tidak selalu suka yang berotot, Rua paham akan hal itu akhirnya.

" _Seme_ itu harus sama _uke_ yang imut, yang shota, yang cantik, yang manis, yang—"

"—seperti anak-anakmu?"

"IYAAAA!"

Super, Rua bukan hanya bisa bertahan membaca buku-buku laknat itu ia bahkan sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan pikiran _fujoshi_ Kurohoshi. Ternyata otakmu encer juga, Rua.

Kurohoshi itu pecinta cowok imut dan cantik rupanya.

 _BUK! BUK! BUK!_

Oh, sial. Gilanya Manjoume Bungsu kumat.

"Kenapa mereka harus seimut ituuu?!"

Bantal dipukul berkali-kali ke lantai. Gilanya benar-benar kumat.

Rua merasa, setelah ini, ia akan lebih sering milihat sisi gila Kurohoshi yang satu ini.

"Omong-omong, Ruka tahu soal hal ini, 'kan?" Rua menunjuk buku di tangannya.

Kurohoshi terdiam, mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk.

"Luna tidak sengaja membuka folder di laptop-ku, kemudian kuceritakan saja semuanya sambil kutunjukkan semua koleksiku. Toh, aku memang tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikan hobiku."

Rua tertawa kering. Tidak berniat menyembunyikan, tetapi kotak _doujinshi_ semua disimpan rapat-rapat dalam sisi terdalam lemari. Ah, ya, sudahlah. Anggap saja Kurohoshi tidak mau orang lain merusak buku-buku kesayangannya.

Rua agak penasaran, kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi kembarannya ketika Kurohoshi bercerita dengan antusias seperti tadi?

"Omong-omong, apa ada alasan khusus kau menyuruhku membaca benda-benda ini?"

Kurohoshi terdiam, kemudian berpikir keras. Rua menyesal sudah bertanya jadinya. Jangan-jangan Kurohoshi menyuruhnya membaca tanpa alasan.

"Yah, anggap saja aku mau berbagi keindahan dunia denganmu." Kurohoshi berucap sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

SERIUS, TUH?!

Jujur saja, Rua merasa dirinya masih agak tidak terbiasa dengan sisi gila Kurohoshi. Ternyata Kurohoshi punya sisi yang berbeda jauh dengan sisi dirinya sehari-hari. Lucu juga membayangkan seorang pendiam yang lumayan tenang dengan mulut kurang ajarnya bisa jadi berisik sekali hanya jika berhadapan dengan buku-buku berbau homoseksual.

"Kau … lebih gila daripada apa yang kubayangkan."

"Terima kasih, kurasa." Kurohoshi berucap dengan wajah datar—kumatnya sudah selesai sepertinya.

Oh, ya, ampun. Kurohoshi merasa itu pujian? Rasanya benar dugaan Rua kalau otak Manjoume Bungsu benar-benar sudah miring.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya mencari Yuusei. Kita perlu makan malam, 'kan?" Pertanyaan retoris yang tidak perlu dijawab. Cukup sudah Rua membahas hobi Kurohoshi, itu bisa dilanjut kapan-kapan.

Kurohoshi pun berdiri. Niatnya menuju ke pintu kamar, membukanya, kemudian keluar. Namun, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Kurohoshi refleks kembali menoleh ke belakang. Rua menatap lurus ke sepasang manik cokelat milik gadis yang ia tahan.

"Ada apa, Rua-kun?" Kurohoshi bertanya dengan wajah tenang, walau ia terlihat agak heran dengan kelakuan pemuda yang menahannya.

Rua berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggamannya ataupun memindahkan tatapannya.

"Tidak ada getaran sedikit saja walau aku menahanmu seperti ini?"

Kurohoshi mengernyit.

"Maksudnya—"

"Menurut yang kubaca tadi, _uke_ -nya langsung bereaksi waktu ditahan seperti ini. Malu begitu. Jadi, kupikir, reaksimu juga sama."

Kurohoshi memasang wajah tak habis pikir. Apa-apaan? Maksudnya, Kurohoshi dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh makhluk buta roman itu? Mengapa ia harus bertemu manusia sebodoh Rua Anderson?

Tidak disangka, Rua adalah orang yang tidak menyadari betas antara realita dan fiksi.

Kurohoshi menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Rua.

"Bodoh, ah! Bedakan mana fiksi dan kenyataan, dong! Hal-hal indah seperti itu, 'kan, hanya ada di fiksi!" Si _Fujoshi_ berteriak kesal. Ingin rasanua ia kembali melempar bantak ke wajah Rua, hanya saja ia malas membungkuk lagi untuk mengambil bantal.

"Eh, tetapi, wajahmu memerah, loh."

Kurohoshi mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian refleks memegangi kedua sisi wajahnya. Yah, agak panas, sih.

Gadis bermanik cokelat kehitaman itu langsung buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghentakkan kaki keluar kamar.

"Eh! Hoshi?! Tunggu!"

Rua berdiri, kemudian buru-buru menyusul Kurohoshi yang sudah membuka pintu kamar, bersiap keluar.

Rua diam-diam mencatat dalam hati. Daripada perlakuan, yang namanya Manjoume Kurohoshi itu lebih lemah dengan perkataan sepertinya. Rua terkekeh kecil.

"Apa, sih?! Ada yang lucu?!"

Pemuda bermanik keemasan itu lupa, walau Kurohoshi tidak ingin menatapnya dan berjalan di depannya yang namanya suara, 'kan, tetap terdengar.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja …." Rua memotong ucapannya di tengah.

Tidak mendengar Rua kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya, Kurohoshi mengernyit.

"'hanya saja' apa?" tanya Si Manjoume Bungsu, heran.

Rua tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan mengimbangi langkahnya di sebelah Kurohoshi.

"Aku senang lebih banyak tahu dirimu hari ini, lalu …," Si Surai rumput membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis di sebelahnya, "aku merasa mulai mengerti mengapa aku tertarik denganmu."

Mutiara hitam kecokelatan melebar kaget. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Senyuman penuh percaya diri terpasang di wajah pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Kurohoshi berbicara, pemuda yang sudah sukses membuatnya bersemu merah berlari cepat mendahuluinya.

"Yuuseeeeei! Rukaaaaa! Kalian di bawaaaaah?"

"Iyaa! Kami ada di dapur, Rua! Di mana Kurohoshi?!"

"Sedang ikut turun di belakang—"

"SETAN HIJAU, BERHENTI DAN TARIK KATA-KATAMU AMBIGUMU SEGERA!"

Mendengar Rua yang berteriak santai seakan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, Kurohoshi menjadi kesal dan refleks berteriak satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari suaranya yang biasa.

Rua tampaknya kaget, karena ia sempat terlonjak ketika Kurohoshi berteriak memotong ucapannya. Masih sambil berjalan ke bawah, ia menoleh ke belakangnya.

Walau sudah tidak semerah tadi, wajah gadis yang sempat 'dikerjai'nya masih memerah malu.

Pria bersurai rumput itu mengguratkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Eeeh? Tidak mau, ah! Dilempar bantal sekali lagi pun aku tidak mau!"

Rua berlari kabur. Kurohoshi terkesiap kaget, kemudian ikut berlari mengejar sambil menuruni tangga.

"TUNGGU, HOI! DASAR TIMUN!"

"Rua! Kurohoshi! Jangan bertengkar!"

"Rua-kun yang mulai duluan!"

"Eh! Memangnya kita bertengkar?!"

"Rua, jangan ganggu Kurohoshi! Kalau tidak kulaporkan pada Sly!"

"Laporkan saja! Aku tidak takut!"

"BOCAH SIALAN! KAU SEDANG MEREMEHKAN KEMBARANKU?!"

"TIDAAAAK! BUKAN BEGI—HUWAAAA"

BUAAAKH!

Tinjuan maut mendarat mulus di kepala Rua sampai korbannya terjatuh.

"MINTA MAAF, SEKARANG!"

"MENGAPA HARUS?!"

"MENURUTMU?!"

Kurohoshi sudah berlutut di atas tubuh pemuda itu sambil menarik kerahnya tanpa ragu. Wajahnya tampak garang.

Dari arah dapur, Yuusei dan Ruka berlarian panik.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Hentikan!"

"Rua, kau apakan Kurohoshi?!"

"Aduh, Ruka, kalau begini, sudah jelas kalau aku yang sedang diserang, 'kan?!"

"APA KATAMU, REO?! COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, SINGA SIALAN!"

"MAAF! MAAF!"

Ruka yang tadinya mau mengomeli Ruka, ujung-ujungnya menahan tawa melihat saudara kembarnya ditindas teman berunya. Sementara itu, Yuusei masih berusaha melerai keduanya dan menjauhkan Kurohoshi dari Rua. Dalam hati, Yuusei berharap Bruno cepat pulang dan membujuk Kurohoshi memaafkan apa pun kesalahan Rua, karena Kurohoshi memang paling menurut pada Bruno.

Yang jelas, malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang karena Rua dan Ruka memutuskan untuk menginap dan Kurohoshi terus memandang tajam pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Rua tahu perjuangannya masih panjang. Memang tidak mudah menjinakkan kucing angkuh yang bisa setengah tidak waras sewaktu-waktu. Menjalin persahabatan itu sulit, ya? Yah, Rua mana tahu kalau gadis galak berbonus keras kepala yang mau disahabatinya itu super aneh. Sudah terlanjur mendekat dan tidak ada niat menjauh. Kalau begitu, ya, jalani saja.

Ah, tunggu. Apa benar yang ingin dijalin memang persahabatan?

Entahlah, Rua, 'kan, bodoh. Mana mungkin ia sadar bahwa yang diinginkannya adalah jalinan lebih dari sahabat. Apalagi Kurohoshi yang kerjanya mengagumi kisah cinta di dalam dunia imajinasi tidak mungkin peduli apa yang akan ada di depan jalannya setelah ini.

Kira-kira, bagaimana ujung dari perjalanan pertama Si Bodoh dan Si Keras Kepala?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**

 _-kun_ : Akhirnya yang ditambahkan ketika memanggil lelaki yang sebaya atau lebih muda.

 _-Nii_ : Kak.

 _Fujoshi_ : Gadis penyuka pasangan pria sesama jenis.

 _Doujinshi_ : Karya yang dipublikasi sendiri dan dibuat oleh fans dari suatu anime, manga, film, buku, dll.

 _Harume Koibito-chou_ : Buku Pacar Harume. Pelesetan dari _Natsume Yuujin-chou_ (Buku Teman Natsume) milik Midorikawa Yuki.

 _Kageko no Karate_ : Karate Kageko/Anak Bayangan. Pelesetan dari _Kuroko no Basuke_ (Basket Kuroko/Anak Hitam) milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 _03-Specter_ : Pelesetan dari _07-Ghost_ milik Amemiya Yuki  & Ichihara Yukino.

 _Ashita Kara Akuma_ : Mulai Besok Iblis. Pelesetan dari _Kyou Kara Maou_ (Mulai Hari Ini _Maou_ /Raja Iblis) milik Takabayashi Tomo & Matsumoto Temari.

 _Saikou Hitomebore_ : Cinta Pandangan Pertama Terhebat. Pelesetan dari _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ (Cinta Pertama Terbaik) milik Nakamura Shungiku.

 _Bishounen_ : Lelaki cantik.

 _Uke_ : Submisif dsri hubungan sesama jenis.

 _Seme_ : Dominan dari hubungan sesama jenis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

SELESAI! SELESAI, YA! WOI, YANG MESAN FANFIKSINYA! SELESAI! SELESAAAAI!

Oh, okay, sebelum kabur, mari dijelaskan _sedikit_.

Sesuai di _warning_ , salah satu tokoh utama cerita ini adalah karakter orisinil. Namanya Manjoume Kurohoshi. Penonton seri _Generation Next_ pasti merada akrab dengan nama keluarganya. Ya, ia anak dari Manjoume Jun. Ibunya? BUKAN. YANG MENEBAK TENJOUIN ASUKA, SALAH BESAR! SAYA BUKAN _VALENTINESHIPPER_! SAYA _FUJO SHIPPER RIVALSHIPPING_. Benar sekali, ibunya Yuuki Juudai. Maaf, saya memang suka _gender bender_ karakter utama _Yu-Gi-Oh_ kecuali Yuugi dan Yami. :'3

Mari kembali ke topik sebelum saya curcol.

Jadi, seperti generasi sebelumnya, Manjoume Bersaudara ini terdiri dari tiga saudara. Yang paling tua Divine dan setelah itu ada sepasang anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin. Yang lebih tua adalah Sly dan yang paling muda jelas Kurohoshi. Divine dan Sly, dalam akte lahir, nama mereka bukan itu. Nama mereka Manjoume Satoshi dan Manjoume Hiiro. Satoshi yang diambil dari huruf _"sato"_ yang berarti desa dan _"shi"_ dari kata _"ishi"_ yang berarti kehendak. Nama Hiiro sendiri berarti warna merah kirmizi yang sebenarnya juga pelesetan kata dari _hero_ —di katakana ditulis _hiiroo_. Kalian tahu sendiri Juudai suka pahlawan. Saya buat nama mereka yang di _anime_ menjadi nama kode karena faktor menyocokkan nama dengan nama Jepang.

Alasan nama mereka disamarkan di depan umum demi keamanan. Kepopuleran dan kekayaan keluarga Manjoume tentunya bisa menjadi hal buruk untuk anggota keluarga, bukan? Saat Si Kembar baru lahir, keluarga Manjoume agak terancam keberadaannya. Karena itu, anak laki-laki semuanya sampai harus menyamarkan nama. Kurohoshi sendiri sebelumnya dititipkan pada mantan adik kelas Juudai dan tidak tahu soal keluarga biologisnya sebelum dijemput ayahnya dan pindah ke _Neo Domino_.

Ujungnya, Divine keluar dari keluarga, membuang nama aslinya, dan menggunakan nama kodenya untuk membangun _Arcadia Movement_ demi ambisinya. Menurut _wikia_ , terakhir Divine tidak mati setelah _arc Dark Signer._ Ia dikirim ke _Detention Center_. Dalam hati, saya bersyukur mengetahui fakta ini, KARENA SAYA TIDAK TERIMA KALAU AKI MALAH MENJOMBLO KARENA SAYA _PHYSICSHIPPER_. MAAF, _FAITHSIPPER_ , BUKANNYA SAYA BENCI _SHIPPING_ INI. TETAPI, SAYA LEBIH RELA YUUSEI _THREESOME_ DENGAN BRUNO DAN KYOUSUKE. MAKANYA SAYA BUAT YUUSEI SUDAH MAU NIKAH BERTIGA DI CERITA INI. *Nangis*

Eh, ehem. Maaf …

Jadi, di sini memang tidak terlalu banyak disinggung soal keluarga Manjoume, hanya saja saya ingin menjelaskan, siapa tahu ada yang heran sama nama keluarganya Kurohoshi—tetapi saya malah kebablasan menjelaskan sampai agak dalam.

Oh, iya, mungkin ada yang merasa aneh sama nama Kurohoshi. Memang, namanya Kurohoshi yang berasal dari huruf _"kuro"_ yang berarti hitam dan _"hoshi"_ yang berarti bintang seharusnya menjadi Kuroboshi kalau digabungkan. Hanya saja, saat pertama kali membuat nama, saya belum begitu mengerti soal bahasa Jepang—dan sampai sekarang juga masih belum terlalu mengerti. Setelah mengerti pun, saya merasa nama Kurohoshi tetap lebih enak disebut untuk karakter keras kepala satu ini.

Omong-omong, garis waktu cerita ini adalah pertengahan setelah _Team 5D's_ pindah dan episode terakhir awal-awal. Rua dan Ruka sendiri memang sudah tinggal dengan orang tua mereka—kalau ada yang sadar, ibu mereka di cerita ini memang Edo Phoenix yang saya ubah jenis kelaminnya demi kelangsungan cerita. Karena faktor kerumitan keluarga, ada baiknya saya tidak cerita soal keluarga mereka ataupun menyebut ayahnya. Nanti saya digebuk karena bikin sinetron di catatan penulis.

Di cerita, Si Kembar Hijau dan Kurohoshi sebaya, umurnya sekitar awal-pertengahan SMA mungkin. Soal panggilan dengan nama dub, Kurohoshi itu kadang memang suka bikin-bikin nama panggilan. Luna yang artinya bulan, karena Ruka pembawaannya tenang seperti bulab. Reo dari kata Leo yang berarti bintang yang spesifik dengan singa karena singa di otak Kurohoshi itu spesifik dengan hiperaktif—biasa hanya dipakai kalau mereka cuma berdua atau Kurohoshi sedang kesal. Bisa dibilang, Kurohoshi itu malu memanggil nama Rua kalau cuma berdua. *Pengarang buka kartu ke seseorang*

Eeeeh …. Saya bingung mau bicara apalagi …. Sampai di sini saja, deh. Lagian akan menyebalkan kalau yang jadi catatan malah kepanjangan, 'kan?

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfiksi di atas sampai ke ampas-ampas—catatan penulis—nya. Saya paham banget kalau banyak yang tidak suka pairing karakter resmi dan orisinil. KARENA SAYA JUGA SUKA GITU—KECUALI KARAKTER ORISINILNYA BERKUALITAS GITU. Saya juga paham betul kalau Kurohoshi bukan karakter seberkualitas karakter _anime_. MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KALAU "ANAK" SAYA YANG SATU INI BIKIN PEMBACA KESAL. MAAF! MAAF! KUROHOSHI ITU MEMANG LABIL SIFATNYA DAN ANEH. MAAF. MAAAAAAF! APALAGI LATAR BELAKANGNYA JUGA TIDAK JELAS. MAAAAAF! *Pengarang menjelma menjadi Sakurai Ryou dari _Kuroko no Basuke_ *

Intinya, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah bersabar dengan gilanya Kurohoshi dan kenistaan pengarang bersama Rua sampai akhir. Membuat cerita dengan karakter orisinil itu sulit sekali, apalagi sudah lama saya tidak menulis menggunakan karakter orisinil. Karena saya sadar akan kekuarangan saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf sekali lagi kalau ada pembaca yang kurang suka dengan isi cerita atau mungkin dengan isi catatan pengarang yang "agak" kepanjangan ini. APALAGI KALAU ADA YANG SERING NEMU _TYPO_ KELEWAT. Maaf! Saking stres pengarang, ngetik jadi kepanjangan dan males cek ulang berkali-kali! Aaaah! MAAAAAAF!

Jika berkenan, sampai jumpa di lain cerita. :)

BUAT YANG NYURUH GUE BIKIN FANFIKSI INI, GUE KABUR DULU, YA. OH, DAN GUE GAK AKAN TOBAT BUAT NAWARIN LU FANFIKSI. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Pengarang menggila, dibawa ke RSJ*


End file.
